


【翻译】Understanding

by Jiaoye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Ghosts, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaoye/pseuds/Jiaoye
Summary: 放逐中，卢克并非独自一人。





	【翻译】Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815000) by [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously). 



自我放逐的第三年中，卢克陷入了疯狂。他决心让过去的成为过去。他失去了家，失去亲人，发现盘踞于整个银河的噩梦是自己的父亲，而他在这世上最珍视的姑娘是自己的妹妹。当这一切发生时他还不到二十五岁。关于他的徒弟本，以及随之而来的后果更是为这一切雪上加霜。他早该崩溃了。

他坐在荒岛的岸边，不着片缕，向着大海放声咆哮。两小时后寒意终于浸透了他的骨骼，而卢克终于察觉他现在的样子看起来有多么愚蠢，要是有谁在这里看着他的话。

的确有谁在这里看着他。

当卢克穿上衣服的时候，一个熟悉的声音问：“感觉好些了吗？”

卢克无视了他。他整理好剩余的衣物以及自尊，跺着脚走回那被他当做家的孤独居所。欧比旺的灵魂跟随着他，没有发出一点足音。

“我曾经独自一人生活了很长很长时间，”他的第一位导师的鬼魂说，在卢克以睡袋和便携式取暖器围出的狭小昏暗空间中自如地飘荡着。这方寸之地便是他的家。而卢克并没有邀请任何人入内。“当你没人可以说话的时候，就会很容易忘记他们的样子。”

卢克在睡袋上躺下，闭上眼睛。幻觉对他毫无助益。

“你知道并非如此，”欧比旺说，然后沉默了下来。

一天之后，卢克挖掘着潮湿的粘土，期望能以它们种植出一些萎蔫的蔬菜。他的食物储备即将耗尽。上一年栽种的块茎最后腐烂在了泥土里。他必须找到一种更为有效的获取食物的方式，否则便不得不成为第一位需要定期前往补给点的隐士。尤达大师会对此失望。

“尤达生活在一颗富饶的星球上，而且他几乎能消化任何物体，包括树皮。当我小的时候，曾经看见他吃下了一块石头。”

卢克叹了口气。“我不相信。”

“看起来似乎是一块非常柔软的石头。我一直怀疑那其实是一颗小土豆。”

“欧比旺……”

“你不再叫我‘本’了。”卢克终于看向了那个蓝色的身影，而他带着愉快与悲伤交杂的神色回视。从他们第一次见面起他便以这样的神色望向他。在卢克记忆中，欧比旺每次现身往往要相隔数年，而现在，他似乎打算在此长住。卢克不确定自己是否能整理起语句向欧比旺发问，他究竟是在看向卢克，还是在看向自己旧日的幽魂。

卢克蹲了回去。“蕾娅把你的名字给了她的孩子，用来纪念大家相遇那天你所做出的牺牲。我现在不愿想起他。”

“但你却时刻都在想着他。”

“我辜负了他。辜负了蕾娅和韩。我辜负了你。”他还活着的唯一原因是害怕亲手结束自己的挣扎会震动那条将他与他的双生妹妹相连的纽带，使另一端的她心碎。

欧比旺的鬼魂在他身边坐下，却并未触及冰冷湿润的泥土。“你视如己出的弟子落入黑暗，摧毁了你愿以生命守护的一切，而你在羞愧中抓紧所能找到的最后希望，逃入一场自我放逐。”

“我不知道我应该怎么想。”

“哦，我们是在说你的事吗？”即使在死后，欧比旺依旧拥有卢克所见的最富表现力的面容。漫长的时间抚平了他灵魂的创口，消散了曾经的自我厌弃。“那感觉就像是末日来临。而你必须相信原力，接受万物都自有其步调，一切会在应当发生的时候发生。”

“该怎么做？”失意的话语打乱了卢克的呼吸。“你是怎样撑过那段日子，当你觉得一切都是自己的错？你是为了什么而活下来？”

“我还有你。”

卢克摇头。“在我十九岁前，你甚至没有跟我说过话。”

“但在那之前我们已经见过许多次了。你不会记得。我期望守护你的平安。是你的存在赋予了我生存的意义。那是我永远无法回报的赠予。”

“你救了我的命，我们的命。自那天起你便拯救了我。我才是亏欠你的那个。”

“那就让我们扯平吧。卢克，你很痛苦。我了解你的感受。我知道你期望大地将你吞没。我也曾经历过这些。我知道你会战胜它。相信原力，相信你自己。”

卢克感受到一阵奇异的触感。他所遇见的是没有实体的魂魄，来自原力中存在、而非他们真实身躯的投影。尽管如此，他仍感受到欧比旺的手臂自他双肩环过，将他揽入一个幽灵般的拥抱。如同这世间的任何拥抱一样真实，回荡着深沉的，贯穿了卢克全部生命的爱意。

懵懂却不愿以疑问打破这片刻沉静，卢克接受了这份爱，让那触碰将自己包裹。他感到幽灵的吻落上发间，呢喃着悲痛欢欣，一切必有终结。


End file.
